Secrets of the Past
by Hantsuki
Summary: Apparently there was more to Kaiba's life than he first thought. Will he learn to cope with the sudden news? What other secrets do he and Yuugi not know about? Sucky summary, better story with my own OC character. I swear it isn't a Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 -- New Arrival; New Secrets**

A steady breeze blew gently in the afternoon, rustling the autumn leaves that precariously hung on the stiff branches. Cars drove by - honking every once in a while after being provoked enough by the car in front or by a fellow pedestrian that crossed illegally between streets. Iridescent lights flashed from street signals as well as from signs that advertised the many shops that accepted any and all customers whom felt like shopping.

_So this is Domino City.._

A figure carefully climbed out of the vehicle as she analyzed her surroundings in order to become familiar with the new city she had arrived at. She was a teenage girl who wore the typical shirt and somewhat baggy pants simplistically. Contrasting her outfit, her chocolate-brown hair delicately swayed in the breeze. She repetitively blinked after she felt her dark brown eyes had glazed over - signaling that they were growing dry from the wind. Her bangs hung over her face as she bowed to her lenient driver who hadn't spoken a thing until she paid the fare. And even after she did, he had only voiced a 'thanks' before heading back into his cab. She brushed back her bangs after they fell over her face when she yawned. She had easily grown tired from her long trip and seeked sleep in order to restore her weary form. Although she needed all the sleep she could get, she was still stubborn enough to sleep late at night where she found herself collapsing on her bed. The sun soon got the best of her as she trailed off to her drowsy thoughts. She shaded her flaccid eyes from the bright sunset.

_Thank goodness that Japan is the land of the rising sun. I don't think I can stand an overwhelmingly luminous sunset._

She wasn't one to complain, but the majority of her complaining had come from her extreme hostility of the sun. As a matter of fact, if it was up to her, she would make it so everyone would wake up at night and sleep in the morning like it really _should_ be, in her opinion anyway.

"Geez . . . I wish it would just stay dark all the time. I hate the bright light," she complained with a small yet exaggerated sigh.

She stepped into the office where she explained to the manager that she was supposed to stay here during her trip. He happily handed over the key to her room. The room wasn't as bad as she would have first thought. It wasn't entirely spacious, but it was big enough for her and possibly a few other people that she could invite over. Of course, she didn't know anyone here in this new city yet, but it would only be a matter of time. Lucky for her, today was Saturday, which meant she could unpack tonight, rest up and explore the city tomorrow. She made a mental note in order to remind herself to call the Domino High School and have them enroll her for Monday.

There was a sudden knock at the door. She whirled around with her brows slightly up in surprise. She went over to answer it and to no surprise, it was the apartment manager.

"Here is all the information you need of when to pay me. I also found a spare key for this room, so if you ever lose your key, you can always use the spare as a backup. Just make sure to hide it somewhere safe because I only have three of them." The teen just simply nodded, not knowing what she could possibly say except that he is talking too quickly for her liking, but of course, she kept that piece of her opinion to herself.

He just returned her nod with unease and began to leave, but turned back around when he remembered something. "By the way, I wasn't able to catch your name. Do you mind telling me?"

The girl looked slightly taken aback as if she was not expecting this, but quickly shadowed her slight shock and answered. "My name's Karin . .You can just call me Karin." She happen to force a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Karin. You can call me Miharu." He smiled sincerely and bowed slightly in courtesy. He pulled out his hand for her to shake it and she willingly did. She nodded with a more friendly and genuine smile this time.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miharu-san," she slightly stuttered before figuring out what the proper ending was to add to the manager's name. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"It's not a problem. Well, I'll let you get back to unpacking. If you need me or have any questions, I'll be in my office." He nodded one last time with a reassuring smile before he left. Karin locked the door behind him when she was entirely sure that he was gone.

_Well that was a relief. For a second there, I thought he may have required me to fill out a form. I got lucky for now. I cannot allow my full name to be known right now. It's too risky._

Karin inwardly sighed as she slowly unpacked her things and placed them in their temporary spots. She was unsure of what to do as she began to think of the counselor asking her to fill out her full name for the school's information. Should she answer truthfully or make up a temporary name? Will they find out if she does create a fake name or will they not even care? Perhaps there was a chance that they will only skim through her form and refer to her by her first name, but this was highly unlikely. She was in Japan afterall, and they actually refer to others by last name rather than first name like she had gotten accustomed to in her previous school.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, _right_? I mean, a lot of people have common last names . . Too bad the one I have isn't _as_ common." She stretched between yawns as she finally found the energy to crawl to her bed. She managed to stifle another yawn as she turned out the only source of light in the room.

_Geez . . . I'll deal with it tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -- Wake of Nostalgia**

The morning light peeked out from the curtain and slightly loomed above Karin — creating a shadow and somewhat of a silhouette from a different angle. She tossed and turned in her sleep. The shadow shifted across the headboard of the bed and stood still again as her nightmare ceased and brought her to a dream which was much like reality.

_Mnn . . . Nii-sama(1) . . . ?_

The one she had called out turned around at the call of his _name_. A faint smile could only be seen under his shadowy face. She called out to him again, but he disappeared into the abyss as she was brought back into reality.

_Beep_._ Beep_._ Beep_.

Karin nearly rolled off the bed like a rollie pollie that was forced to retreat into a coil as it tumbled down a hill. Luckily, she stopped the sudden fall by attempting to reach out at the obnoxious object on the desk.

"Shut up!" she ordered at the inanimate object, but it wouldn't comply. She was in a state of absent mind. She blinked three times before realizing how the machine operated and lazily reached out a hand to shut it off. Unfortunately, her laziness caused the items, that were previously on the desk, to fall down in one swift motion into a mess on the floor. A congested groan erupted from her throat. She sleepily and irritatingly stared at the said items as she knew that she would have to pick them up later. The fact that she had to clean them up was not what exactly annoyed her, but the fact that she spent at least one hour last night neatly piling them on the desk. It might seem ridiculous to someone else, but to a perfectionist like herself, a neat and orderly desk is the whole world to her. Well, not exactly.

But now, her current mission was to shut off the noisy contraption that previously interrupted her peaceful snooze. At that moment, it seemed like a mission impossible, but she would not give up. She searched. Desperately wanting the alarm to shut up without having to use her own energy to get out of bed and shutting it up herself, she threw one of her extra pillows at it. Too bad that the button was on the side of the clock and not on the front or the top where it would be most convenient.

_'Why won't it shut up . . .?' _Karin whined.

She took at least ten seconds to say each word and took exaggerated deep breaths as she did so. She finally had enough and decided that silencing the annoying noise that was supposed to wake her up was more important than lying in bed all day. Well, lying in bed until around 2 PM, at least.

"Why do humans have to wake up in the morning? Why not at night instead?" she asked herself with growing irritation.

She desperately tried to find an answer to such a question as she prepared her breakfast, but as she thought, her mind was blank. Perhaps it was because we humans needed sunlight to work and stay active? Nah. If that was the case, there are always lots of lights out at night. Not even counting the moonlight, when it shows on its given days.

Her previous thoughts immediately erased from her head as she realized that she needed to have Domino High School enroll her so she can begin school tomorrow. Not like she wanted to go to school or anything. Rather, she had to actually. _Who_ wantsto go to school, anyway? No child in the right mind would really want to go to school, unless it was really that fun for them and they had nothing to do at home. Karin thought school was fun on varied days. Mainly because she had nothing else to do at home. Rather than that, she really didn't have a home. Previously, she had been living at the current Elementary and Jr. High School she had been going to. The schools were actually combined, but separated into three parts. One side of the school would always be cheery and filled with laughter from all the little children, whom attended the Elementary school. One other part of the school would be where the children lived in. There wasn't that much room and it was very crowded, but you would get used to it after a while. Most of the children there had parents that traveled and couldn't bring their kids along, so they made them live at said school. The last part of the school was evidently filled with Jr. High students. Most of them usually got along with the younger children, but not all.

Oh how these memories took a great deal of a toll to Karin. She was glad that she attended that school, but was also glad to have finally graduated from there. Hopefully starting tomorrow, she would be in a better school. Well, not entirely better. But at least she wouldn't have to live there and she may meet friends that she can actually hang out with. She had high determination of seeking out someone which she had decided to come here for.

The alarm on her clock rang again, causing Karin to jump slightly and leave her old memories. She walked over to the alarm and stared annoyingly at it. Basically, she was ready to throw it out the window. Of course she can't. One. It might hit someone and she might get sued which isn't the one thing she needs at the moment. And two. She'll need it to wake her up tomorrow so she won't be late. No matter how agitating it can be, she would have to just deal with it. She realized that she had pressed the snooze button and cursed herself for being an idiot and turned it off, finally.

As she was about to do earlier, Karin called the school and they told her to come by so she can fill out the paperwork. She found it really bothersome, but there was no way to avoid it. She prepared herself as she left the apartment to search for her new school

----

(1) Means older brother in a respectful way.

I'm sorry to my very few readers for making you wait for this chapter, but I just could not find the time to work on it this story nor did I have the inspiration to feel like working on it. Fortunately, I started watching the Pharaoh's Memory Arc. (the last Yuugiou season) and I managed to find the inspiration I needed to continue this! Also, it helped that today is a Saturday meaning I could work on it this weekend. Well, before I continue, I would like everyone to know some little details that I believe would add more "umph" to the story or I guess drama. For one thing, I will be adding Japanese endings and titles like Nii-sama, -san, -chan, -sensei, etc. I know it may seem like I am showing off that I know some Japanese things (and I'm sure that is what upsets people the most when people add these things to their writing), but I can assure you I am not. I will do it properly and make sure the spelling and meaning is exact because I am actually going to a school and I am getting taught Japanese by a real sensei (and yes I do know they use hiragana when they talk, but if I typed in hiragana, most readers wouldn't be able to figure it out).

Anyway, that will be all and if you feel like ranting about this anyway, then by all means, go ahead! But I must warn you, I will not falter. ; And yes, I do stay true to my word when I said in the summary that I swore that my character is not a Mary Sue. I will admit that their will be "romance" (if you can call it that) going on between her and another character as well as others, but I will assure you that it will be natural and not just random stuff. Okie dokie? If it seems as if she possesses qualities a Mary Sue does, then please tell me and I will try and change it so you will learn to love her!

Thank you to those who read that and all of my readers in general! It is you guys who keep me writing!


End file.
